By Any Other Name
by babydykecate
Summary: Angela/Brennan femslash. AU. Angela and Brennan met at a party while they were in college. Inspired by Woman in the Sand S2E8 , and Brennan's character being called Roxie.


Prompt: Roxie for femslash_today's Winter '08 Porn Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or its characters. No profit made, no infringement intended.

---------------------

Angela first met Roxie at a friend of a friend's party during her art school days.

Temperance had managed to keep her nose buried in a book most of her freshman year, but a friend had finally dragged her out of the dorms. Temperance resisted, saying that she wasn't the type of person who partied. Her friend replied, "Then be someone else", and Temperance took them literally.

Temperance had picked the name Roxie because she thought it sounded a little dangerous. As soon as she zipped up the skintight vintage dress, she could feel Roxie taking over. Temperance may have been akin to a newborn giraffe in heels, but Roxie could strut with the best of them. Along with the swagger, came the voice. Roxie's voice was cigarettes, booze and cherry cola, all sweet and sultry.

Angela had her eye on a handsome guy at the party, but the moment Roxie showed up, the guy, as well as all rational thought were long forgotten.

"Hi, I'm Angela," she said smiling and holding out her hand.

"Roxie," Temperance drawled with a grin, shaking her hand. "I'm in the mood for dancing, will you join me?" Roxie asked, adrenaline pumping.

Angela could only nod before she was dragged to the dance floor. Roxie twirled Angela, her mind imaging music that was more Swing than the 80's rock that they were actually dancing to. Angela hardly cared. She was paying more attention to the way Roxie pulled her close after each twirl, their bodies brushing against each other. When the music changed to a slow song, Temperance had to hide a panic that almost ruined Roxie's façade. Luckily Angela put her hands on Roxie's hips, pulling their bodies close again. Temperance's breath became a little shallower as Angela's hand slid along her back.

"I like you," Angela said with a laugh, her lips brushing Temperance's cheek. Temperance was in shock, so Roxie took over. Roxie brought her lips to Angela's, pressing gently. Angela gasped, her mouth opening against Roxie's. Roxie's tongue played at Angela's lips daringly. Angela's tongue met hers, deepening the kiss.

When they finally broke off the kiss, they found that the music had changed, and they were now the focus of attention and more than a few wolf whistles.

"Come on Roxie, let's go somewhere more private," Angela said with a laugh, pulling Temperance out of the party and into the hall.

"So where do you go to school, Roxie?" Angela asked as they wandered down the hall.

"Northwestern," Roxie replied, hoping Angela didn't ask about majors, as it would ruin her cover. "How about you?"

"Art Institute of Chicago," Angela replied.

"An artist," Roxie said with smile.

"I hope," Angela replied with a grin. "So you live on Campus in Evanston?"

"Yep," Roxie replied. "A friend drove me into the city."

"Well, I have an apartment in the city. Would you like to see it?" Angela asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Why yes I would," Roxie drawled with a grin, picking up Angela's implications.

With Roxie's tight dress, hailing a cab was a breeze, and they were soon outside Angela's apartment.

They didn't make it beyond the elevator before Angela kissed Roxie again, her hands running along the sides of Roxie's small waist.

"We're lucky- my roommates are away with weekend," Angela told Roxie with a wink as she unlocked the apartment door. "I'll warn you that the place is a bit messy, but we're students, so we have to live up to expectations."

Angela pushed the door open, to revel the apartment. Exposed brick walls were covered with poster reprints of old artists' work, and the canvases of new hopefuls. The kitchen overflowed with old takeout boxes and candles. Incense, soy sauce and paint filled the air. A worn couch was covered in a drop cloth smudged with paint, and brushes were littered around the apartment.

"You live up to the artist stereotype expectations too, I see," Roxie replied as she walked in and looked around.

"Yes," Angela replied with an embarrassed chuckle.

"I like it," Roxie declared. She studied each canvas on the wall, before stopping at one. "This is yours, isn't it?" Roxie asked.

"Yes, it is," Angela replied, shocked.

"It's fluid- honest and at ease. It doesn't try to be anything it's not. It uses warm colors, and it's full of emotion. It had to be yours," Roxie said, letting Temperance show through a bit.

"Wow," Angela whispered. She reached for Roxie's wrist, and pulled Roxie into a kiss. The kiss was slow and relaxed, Angela's fingers gently tugged down Roxie's zipper. Angela pushed the dress off Roxie's shoulders, kissing her neck.

Roxie relaxed against Angela, letting her head lean on Angela's shoulder as Angela's tongue explored. Angela trailed down her shoulder to her breast, her tongue tracing the curve. Roxie gasped as Angela's lips found her nipple, and Roxie's fingers grip Angela's back. Temperance was soon wet and losing patience. She pulled Angela back for a kiss, her hands peeling off Angela's dress. She stepped out of her own dress, and using the last bit of Roxie's courage, she growled, "Bed, now."

----------------------

Temperance woke up to intertwined limbs, and flowing black hair. A blush spread through her cheeks as she remembered previous night. Angela stirred from her sleep, and turned in her arms.

"Good morning, Sweetie," Angela said with a grin.

"Good morning, Ange," Temperance replied, taking a breath. "Um, Angela… I need to explain… I go to Northwestern and all… but, my name's not Roxie…" Temperance said, biting her lip.

"Okay… what is it?" Angela asks, slightly confused.

"It's Temperance. Temperance Brennan. I'm studying forensic anthropology. I made up Roxie because I'm terrible at parties, and…" Temperance fumbled.

Angela interrupted her. "A nerd," Angela grinned, "I like those too."

After she kissed Temperance, Angela added, "Keep the dress, just in case I'm ever in the mood for Roxie again."

--------

Many years, two graduations, and two jobs at the Jeffersonian later, Angela is rummaging through their closet. She finds the dress, and a grin forms.

"Temperance…" She calls out.


End file.
